Nuggets Dolohov
"My past is a complicated thing. You may not understand it now, some elements you will probably never understand. I am a victim of being constantly manipulated and knocked down by other people attempting to make use of my knowledge or power because they see me as a potential threat." - Nuggets Dolohov (DNL5) Nathan "Nuggets" Dolohov is a central protagonist and an anti-hero in the Darkness Not Light series. Known for his intelligence, knowledge and capability as a duellist with both magical and elemental abilities, Nuggets Dolohov became one of the most feared and respected elementals in England. Throughout the series Dolohov turns from an arrogant, power-mad Death Eater into a trustworthy, moral ally to Isabella Riddle, who he would later love and marry. During the series, Dolohov attempts to control his addiction to the powerful Prism, which had been in his possession since his childhood. The Prism would open to Dolohov's instructions and consume him, turning him into a raging, physically superior being that is able to withstand powerful attacks and inflict overwhelming damage. Dolohov also has the ultimate objective of cheating death. As well as basic regeneration skills that enable him to look younger, Dolohov engineers a few apparent "deaths" where he resorts to a "limbo state" within an assortment of Prisms. His achievements are vas, although he often had assistance, Dolohov was able to wipe out knowledge of an Elemental-Wizard War, destroy the Death Eater organisation, bring down Alexei Levchenko's dictatorship, prevent Commander Parak from creating a private army through his Prisms and also helped bring in an age of cooperation between Elemental, normal humans and the New-Powered. At the end of Darkness Not Light 5, he was left handicapped but married Isabella, had a child and went on a self-imposed retirement from adventuring. Early Childhood Nathan Dolohov was born on the 17th March 1963 in Bristol, England to a middle class couple. His father was a successful stock-broker. His mother was a troubled housewife and part-time cleaner who suffered from schizophrenia. His parents’ ages are unknown. His twin brother and sister were both born five years later. In 1973, when Dolohov was ten years old, his father part-funded a weapons project along with the British government, Marcelo Loiacono, Commander Parak and several academics. The project was designed to research the possibility of creating a group of super-humans that would make Great Britain a world power again. Commander Parak was assigned as the head scientist and ordered subjects to experiment on. Nathan’s father volunteered his son and orphans were selected from an orphanage Parak’s wife owned. To create these powers, Parak made a series of Prisms. There were only two survivors, Dolohov who showed unnatural resilience to its lure, but later relied on it to live. The other survivor, an Irish orphan destroyed the facility, murdered numerous scientists and escaped with a Prism. Dolohov's father withdrew funding for the collapsed project but took Dolohov's Prism as remembrance. Dolohov was emotionally and physically bullied by his father at a young age, he was considered a failure following the events of the Prism testing. He was also bullied at the Muggle school he was sent too and ended up blowing the school kitchen up to distance himself from the building. On his thirteenth birthday, he was sent to Hogwarts. From then on he was neglected by his parents for being “different”. A shy boy because of this, it was only through his academic prowess that he eventually made friends. Dolohov flourished in Defence Against The Dark Arts. Death Eater spies within Hogwarts alerted Lord Voldemort’s attention to the young Dolohov. Before his third year, Dolohov was adopted by Voldemort who had stormed into the Dolohov household, stunned his parents and took the want-away teenager for himself. Before he left, Dolohov stole the triangular prism in his father’s bedroom and kept it hidden from Voldemort and even his school friends. Under Voldemort, Dolohov became more powerful and knowledgeable about magic, even ignoring teenage romance to continue this education. Death Eater Initiation and Emerald Peace In the summer of 1979, a sixteen year old Dolohov quit Hogwarts and was initiated into the Death Eater circles, becoming branded with the Dark Mark. His first task was to storm an Order of the Phoenix meeting with the new recruits. Defeated, Dolohov was saved by Emerald Peace, a fellow new recruit who dragged an unconscious Dolohov to safety. The two entered a steady relationship and formed a partnership. Their first mission was to kidnap a baby Gina Loiacono (then known as Isabella Riddle) from her fosters parents. The plan failed as Aurors flooded the house but Nuggets Dolohov single-handedly slaughtered them all whilst under the influence of the Prism. From that point, Dolohov depended upon it to succeed the various assassination missions he was sent on with Emerald as his partner. During this time Dolohov befriended an older Death Eater called Maurice Edison Snr who confessed he wanted to leave the Death Eaters and that he possessed elemental powers. Dolohov often went to Maurice Snr for advice but soon Maurice Snr had been driven to insanity through his powers which had manifested to dangerous levels. Maurice Snr died but told Dolohov that his ex-wife was pregnant with their son and pleaded Dolohov looked after him. The boy’s name was Maurice Edison, named after his father as a mark of respect. Nuggets Dolohov also gained an enemy in Jimmy Ackle, Maurice’s younger brother, who constantly believed Dolohov was not loyal to the Death Eater cause. In a desperate attempt to flee the Death Eaters, Emerald attempted to gain Voldemort’s trust by becoming his lover. This disturbed Dolohov but agreed it could give them leverage in future escape plans. Unknown to Dolohov at the time, this was when Emerald became pregnant with Voldemort’s child, mistaken as Dolohov’s for years. Voldemort was killed by an infant Harry Potter months after Dolohov and Emerald joined. With the Death Eaters in disarray, Dolohov and Emerald fled to Bristol to start afresh. However, with the Ministry hunting for former Death Eaters, a team of Aurors arrived at Dolohov's house. Emerald and Dolohov barely expected with their lives as they fled to Dolohov’s parents’ house. Needing a place to stay and fearing Emerald was going into premature labour, Dolohov begged his parents for a phone and a bed for the night. His father reacted angrily and lashed out at Dolohov. Out of pure rage, Nuggets Dolohov killed both of his parents and fled the house with Emerald leaving his younger siblings Diamond and Travis as orphans. After The Death Eaters On December 14th 1983, a 20 year old Dolohov and Emerald settled down in Godric's Hollow and raised their new child born Demetrius. However, one night Emerald fled the house with an infant Demetrius leaving Dolohov a note explaining that Demetrius’ real father was in fact Voldemort and it had hurt Emerald seeing Dolohov living a lie and continuing to grapple with the Prism’s addiction. Dolohov went to hunt down Emerald, desperate for more answers. Dolohov found an abandoned Demetrius first; Dolohov gave Demetrius to Commander Parak, a teacher and friend he knew from Hogwarts and had spared from death in a previous assignment. Unknown to Dolohov at the time, Parak was in fact the Prism creator and highly dangerous, planning on indoctrinating a fledging Elemental race through more Prisms. Dolohov was then captured by a faction of Death Eaters and tortured in coming back to them and trying to resurrect their Dark Lord. Dolohov resisted, the Death Eaters discovered he had been searching for Emerald and plotted an elaborate scheme. They made Angelica Riddle, Tatanya's insane sister, transform into Emerald and kept her in a cell. They led Dolohov to her who exploded in rage at her lies and deceit, until he was left with her alone and, unbeknownst to Dolohov, his open Prism. In a fit of rage, Dolohov murdered who he thought was Emerald and every Death Eater in the facility escaping only to be captured again by another faction of Death Eaters. Surrendering to the Death Eaters, and hating himself for the death of his parents and Emerald, Dolohov vowed to fight for the Dark Lord, once again killing Ministry officials. Voldemort further strengthened Dolohov's loyalty when he promised that he would revive Emerald Peace, although he made no effort to do so knowing she was alive. Darkness Not Light 1 In 1996, when Dolohov was 33, the Dark Lord returned. He made a list of other teenagers who could threaten him in the future. Kaleina Riddle, Voldemort’s daughter reported of a mysterious boy called Maurice Edison, who was rumoured to have displayed unusual powers at Hogwarts. Thus she sent Dolohov to investigate, lying it was on behalf of her father. Nuggets Dolohov met his future wife Isabella Riddle, then known as Gina Loiacono, and the teenagers evaded attempts at capture by Dolohov and other Death Eaters including Jimmy Ackle and Isabella's half sister, Gina Loiacono then known as Isabella Summers. Dolohov later branded Maurice with the Dark Mark and captured both Isabella and Maurice, only for Alexei Levchenko to rescue them having posed as a Death Eater spy for the Ministry. Estranged by a lack of leadership, disillusioned at being relegated form an Elite Death Eater position and doubting whether he could kill the teenagers, Dolohov planned to defect. It was when he realised Maurice Edison was the son of his old friend Maurice that made Dolohov betray the Death Eaters, turning on Ackle and saving Isabella and Maurice in the process. Dolohov then advised and fought alongside the teenagers, helping them to survive and managed to persuade the arrogant Maurice to surrender his powers to the Prism to avoid death in the near future. They survived a final battle against the Dark Lord but Dolohov chose the moment to go solo and faked his death, approaching Isabella in an ancestral form and advised her to give some of her power to Maurice to heal him. However this caused a side effect, Maurice’s powers were returned through the healing and thinking Dolohov would come after him to get the powers, Maurice fled Hogwarts and left Isabella. Darkness Not Light 2 In the two years that followed Dolohov discovered his elemental powers and then believed he had been blessed by some higher power, yet eventually deduced that he was evolving and that certain witches and wizards would do so too. He visited Commander Parak and talked about how he could find old Death Eaters, but ensured he would not be seen by his son, Demetrius, stating that the boy had been told his parents had died (Voldemort had, but unknown to them, Emerald had not) and that Dolohov would not disturb the boy’s happy childhood. Dolohov then killed off members of the old Death Eater community until he discovered that Jimmy Ackle had in fact appointed himself as an unofficial Dark Lord, with Gina by his side. The wizarding community had discovered the elemental race and considered them as a threat, both the Ministry of Magic leader and Jimmy Ackle, who had sent his Death Eaters on the suicidal quest to kill elementals. It was working though as their numbers dwindled. Dolohov met with Isabella to inform her but then after spending time together realised he had feelings for her. The two kissed one night after he saved her life and they became a couple. They then joined a resistance led by Commander Parak against the Ministry. The Elementals battled well but sheer numbers resulted in a near loss. Dolohov, desperate to avoid more deaths and a heavy elemental loss went for the Russian Alexei Levchenko who was then a highly rated Auror for the Ministry. Dolohov managed to wound Levchenko, but was almost killed by the Russian's spear. Dolohov momentarily stopped time using the Prism's full capacity, it erased everyone’s memory of the battle excluding Isabella, Dolohov himself and Parak (unknown to Dolohov). Nuggets confessed to Isabella he had to “die”. He gave her his triangular prism, hoping she would be able to overcome her fear, open it at a later date and restore his life, assuming she would open it when in need. Darkness Not Light 3 In 2001, Alexei Levchenko had engineered a swift revolution and dictatorship over Britain. He created an army of loyal elementals, wizards and humans to inflict fear in the country and appealed to national pride as Levchenko's Empire invaded Europe. However, some areas of Britain were invested with a poor standing of living and a massive inequality of wealth. This generated an underground resistance forced aided by Nuggets Dolohov’s siblings Diamond and Travis. When Levchenko took the Prism from Isabella for his own he was tricked into opening it and was trapped within the Prism, Dolohov in turn was released from his self-imposed hiatus, gathering the power and strength to overcome his “death” and return to the world. Dolohov proceeded to hunt down the last of the Death Eaters, something he swore he would achieve. After killing Lucius Malfoy, he was confronted by Isabella Riddle and her new allies in Jimmy Ackle, Gina Loiacono, Travis and Diamond. Acting on information from Diamond, Isabella was enraged Dolohov did not tell her about Demetrius who she thought was Dolohov's son and disapproved of the murders of former Death Eaters, many of whom were trying to restart their lives. She hit out at Dolohov and left him. Eventually they made up when Dolohov found them and they partnered with Kaleina Riddle and battled Levchenko in his Presidential Tower. Levchenko was struck down but the effects of the battle were long lasting. Kaleina became more insane and isolated herself from the world, Isabella Riddle resorted to starting a family and rejected her powers. Nuggets Dolohov once again resorted to trapping himself in the Prism to heal from his vicious wounds, desperate to cheat death once more and return stronger then ever. Darkness Not Light 4 Ten years later and Commander Parak was the new enemy when it was revealed he was the creator of the Prisms and enacted a plan to take control of all the Prisms and manufacture them, selling them to governments, military and terrorists. By doing this, whoever opened the new Prisms was effectively under Parak's control, giving him a covert international army. By doing this, Parak created The Master Prism. Dolohov had been wise enough to turn his Prism to his own will, thus his Prism failed to bend to the control of Parak. Dolohov was restored to life after a series of items led Isabella to discover it and a "will" that instructed her how to open the Prism. Dolohov was restored in Parak's underground hideout but was quickly subdued when Parak attacked Isabella with help from Tatanya Riddle, Isabella's real mother. In exchange for letting Isabella live, Dolohov worked for Parak, using his knowledge of the Prisms to accelerate the manufacturing process. Parak disclosed another part of his grand plan which would make all Elementals live on an island where they would have their own governments and law. The plan was foiled when Dolohov discovered Parak planned to bomb the island which would wipe out 99% of Elementals living in Britain, fearing they would be a threat to his army. Before Dolohov could deactivate it, Parak launched it. Demetrius, then the Prime Minister of Britain, flew after the bomb and diverted it into the sea where it detonated, avoiding the Elementals. Demetrius was washed up to the shore and survived due to his regeneration powers. When Isabella, still known as Gina, arrived, Parak informed her about how her name was actually Isabella Riddle. The sisters had been part of a second experimentation project to create a stable triangular Prism. Kaleina was also a victim of this, part of the reason why she later became insane. Gina Loiacono was thought dead in the experimentation, but Isabella survived only because her father, Marcelo Loiacono pulled her out despite help fund it. Dolohov and Isabella battled Parak but Isabella was killed. In a rage Dolohov destroyed Parak, impaling him with the Master Prism and also battled Kaleina who turned against Dolohov, assuming he knew what had happened to her in her past and also out of her emerging love for Dimitar Levchenko. They stopped when the Master Prism offered a gift to Dolohov, Kaleina and Dimitar. Dolohov received the gift of knowledge, Kaleina received a new power, later revealed to be empathy, and Dimitar had the opportunity to revive somebody deceased. Dolohov begged the young Russian to resurrect Isabella but Dimitar refused, instead reviving his father, Alexei Levchenko. Dolohov left Kaleina and Dimitar, now committed to hunting each other. At the end of the episode, a heart-broken Dolohov vows to devote his time examining the Master Prism, now in his possession, in an attempt to resurrect Isabella who he considered dead. Darkness Not Light 5 A few weeks after the events of DNL 4 and Nuggets Dolohov was driven to isolation, alcoholism and regret in a small Suffolk town. There, he attempted to repair the Master Prism, gifting him the abilities of a demi-God, where he would resurrect those he cared for. After meeting Kaleina and Dimitar at his parents' house, Dolohov was informed Levchenko was alive and attempting to create an Elemental resistance force in the wake of severe Elemental oppression from the Muggles. Dolohov later met Jimmy Ackle, who revealed Isabella's necklace, a device that prevented a small group of characters from dying. Confirming Isabella was alive, Dolohov was led to her where they had a dramatic reunion. They were captured by Zane and Daniels and brought to Levchenko who they secretly worked for. There, Dolohov was brainwashed to work for Levchenko and also revealed to Isabella that Demetrius was not really his son. This strained their relationship. Physical Appearance ]] Nugges Dolohov is described as having a tall, imposing physique that adds to his aura of confidence and charm. He has "piercing" light blue eyes that often convey his inner emotions. He has long black hair that parts like curtains over his pale, handsome face. In DNL 4 and 5, he has shorter hair (see right) and despite normally being clean shaven, he had visible stubble in DNL5. His lips are rather thin but has a reassuring smile. He wore black robes in DNL 1 and 2 but exchanges these for more casual clothes in the later episodes, notably wearing trench-coats and suits. Personality A mysterious character, Dolohov progressed from selfish anti-hero to a nobler figure, defending truth and the Elemental race. Capable of staggering mood swings, Dolohov visibly displayed his emotion as a sign of his humanity and cared deeply about those close to him. Quick to make allies, he was just as quick to make enemies, particularly those that betrayed his trust. He was just as capable in a physical fight as in a verbal argument. Despite being wise and knowledgeable, he was prone to lapses of concentration born of his arrogance and infrequent impulsiveness. In Darkness Not Light 1, Dolohov was a cold-hearted, angry figure driven by revenge and hatred from the events in his past. He showed contempt for those he considered were below him, considering they were obstacles to the “evolution of the human race”. He was driven by a thirst for knowledge and power, although he never admitted it, he was likely to have planned on taking over Voldemort. As well as showing anger for his past, he was also scared of the mistakes and choices he made and as a result became a very lonely, self-loathing character. However, after meeting Isabella and Maurice, he began to show signs of empathy for the prodigious teenagers. Dolohov was always looking for a fight or any path to strengthen his fledging reputation which would eventually make him one of the most feared names in Elemental lore. He also took it upon himself to do things his own way, most of the time by himself (hunting down the rest of the Death Eaters in DNL 3). As time went on, however, Dolohov became a more controlled person and preferred to display his advanced wisdom and kind heart to greater extents. Quite often a tactic he employed was to play along with his enemy’s wishes (Parak in DNL 4, Levchenko in DNL 5) or he exaggerated his flaws so his enemies would underestimate him. Dolohov displayed a keenness to help those who sought his help, particularly Kaleina Riddle who Dolohov took it upon himself to control her manifesting powers in the latter DNL episodes. Despite being an individualistic person, Dolohov often relied on his allies to help him through fights and encouraged team-work and togetherness in the face of adversary. Despite stating that the present and future was more important than the past, Dolohov was guilty for submitting to nostalgia (frequently visiting parents’ house, joining Emerald in DNL 5) but often wrestled away from these temptations. A curious character always willing to learn, Dolohov often found exploring and understanding the past provided the answers in the present. Dolohov was a different person when using his Prism. Often seeing things in an elevated status he could learn things quicker, heal others and himself, preserve his life as well as becoming a more violent and powerful character that was resistant to letting emotion stopping him from doing things. Abilities and Skills Nuggets Dolohov is considered to be one of the most powerful Elementals in the world. He was also a gifted Death Eater. He was a talented student at Hogwarts, on course for achieving high marks, particularly in Defence Against the Dark Arts, before he left prematurely to join the Death Eaters. Through his outstanding charisma and knowledge, Dolohov often took charge of situations, although resisted temptation for the jobs of Prime Minister of the Elementals as he feared his lust for power. * Elemental Power: Dolohov is able to command almost all of the Elementals, although his preferences are Light, Water and Electricity, often combining the latter two to make a potent attack. His control and understanding of the Elements resulted in him able to teleport himself anywhere using an Elemental dimension. * Duellist: Dolohov is a capable duellist, able to hold his own against the likes of Voldemort, Levchenko, Marcelo Loiacono, Kaleina and Parak. He often relies on strategy and quick-thinking. Throughout most of his fights, he relies upon the Prism to give him that extra edge. * Cell Regeneration: Unlike Emerald (who can heal others), Dolohov is shown to have a basic degree of regeneration attributes. He is able to survive otherwise life threatening injuries, although this is aided by the Prism. Dolohov is also able to renew his cells with gives him longer life expectancy and prevents noticeable signs of aging. * Command of the Prism: Despite it being an external source of power, Dolohov is able to largely master the effects of the Prism that has destroyed many people before him. As well as this, Dolohov has an extensive knowledge of the Prism, able to rebuild the Master Prism and unleash its hidden abilities. * Vast Knowledge: Dolohov has been able to plot strategies and interpret information that has led to the toppling of governments, destruction of organisations and safeguard the future of his closest friends. He understands the powers and abilities of people, for example, he aids Kaleina and Isabella through their manifesting Elemental evolution. Dolohov is also able to preserve his life and get under the skin of his opponents. Key Relationships Isabella Riddle Nuggets Dolohov’s closest relationship is with his wife and long time partner, Isabella Riddle. He took an intense interest in her during the events of DNL 1 and could not bring himself to kill her under Lord Voldemort’s orders. This eventually leads to his defection and eventual battle against his former master. Because of this relationship, he strives to keep himself looking younger for Isabella, as well as prolonging his life so she would not outlive him. In DNL 2, Dolohov returns from his hiatus after two years and reveals his attraction for Isabella after saving her life from Gina Loiacono where he shares his first kiss with her. He admits he would like to settle down with Isabella after the emerging Elemental-Wizard War, but Alexei Levchenko is able to mortally wound Dolohov during battle. Dolohov manages to save Isabella’s life, but in the process becomes too weak and resorts to trapping his life in the Prism which he entrusts to Isabella. Three years pass until Dolohov is resurrected after Alexei Levchenko opens the Prism to return the former Death Eater to life. Upon his return, Dolohov uses his Prism to kill off the remaining Death Eaters so they could never become an organisation again. However, after being confronted by Isabella he eventually stops his bloodlust and joins her to battle Alexei Levchenko, who by this time has amassed an army that has invaded most of Europe. He confides in Isabella, telling her parts of his past including his abusive upbringing, relationship with Emerald and his adopted son, Demetrius. He lies to the group about Demetrius, claiming he is his biological son, too pained and embarrassed to reveal the truth. With Kaleina also by their side, the triumvirate battle Levchenko to his death. In the process, Dolohov becomes mortally wounded and for the second time goes into a state of hibernation within his Prism, afraid he will become a danger to the world and to gain a deeper understanding of his device. In doing so he leaves Isabella to make a family for herself. Ten years later and Dolohov’s trail of clues lead Isabella and Kaleina to reunite with others, and to lead to the release of Nuggets Dolohov during DNL 4. However, Dolohov is blackmailed into saving Isabella and Kaleina’s life by becoming an assistant to Parak. He is told to kill Isabella, but Dolohov fakes this and instead of disposing of the body, he breaks her from her catatonic state and instructs her to rally an opposition to Parak, again confessing his love for her. After her supposed death at Parak’s hands, Dolohov throws the necklace near Isabella, which inadvertently resurrects her because of its bond to certain people. DNL 5, set a few weeks later, shows Dolohov discovering Isabella is alive due to Ackle’s investigations. After their reunion, Dolohov reveals to Isabella that Demetrius was not actually his son, leading to Isabella to distrust her partner. Kaleina Riddle Nuggets Dolohov first meets Kaleina Riddle during his Death Eater days. The daughter of the Dark Lord instructs Dolohov to capture Isabella Riddle and Maurice Edison, claiming Voldemort ordered it himself. Although they start as allies, Dolohov eventually defects to help Isabella and Maurice, ensuring they survive the Death Eaters’ sustained attacks. After Dolohov flees the country, Kaleina is hidden from sight by her over-protective father. DNL 2 picks up a year after Voldemort has died and focuses on Jimmy Ackle’s successful elevation to the Second Dark Lord to the disgust of Kaleina. However, after her Elemental powers blossom, she goes to Dolohov for advice. Disagreeing with his morals, she returns to the Death Eater camp and battles Jimmy Ackle to his death. She takes the mantle of Dark Lord but refuses to enter the Elemental-Wizard War. This tactical oversight, allied with the rejuvenation of the Elementals, leads to the destruction of the Death Eaters and her isolation. In DNL 3, Kaleina befriends Dolohov who guides her through her Elemental process until she fully masters her powers of Darkness. After battling with her alter-egos, she snaps back to herself after Dolohov almost kills her. Joining in the fight against Levchenko, she pleads Dolohov to stay alive to help her. However, Dolohov succumbs to his injuries and traps himself in the Prism, this leads to Kaleina struggling to control her manifesting powers and as a result, she loses her grip on sanity and isolates herself in the Riddle house where she murders trespassers. During the events of DNL 4, Kaleina once again comes to Dolohov about her powers, including her Empathy ability. However, a clash of their respective personalities leads to frequent battles, especially when Kaleina opts to fight with Dimitar Levchenko, son of Alexei. After Dolohov kills Parak, he eventually battles Kaleina in Parak’s headquarters. After a furious fight, Kaleina has Dolohov and Dimitar at her mercy and is confronted with the choice to kill one of them. Sensing she would pick Dimitar, Dolohov manages to escape and flees the building with a damaged Master Prism, declaring Kaleina as one of his enemies. The two meet right at the start of DNL 5 but only to discuss Alexei Levchenko’s return to life. Dolohov refuses working with Kaleina, stating she is a pawn of Levchenko.